Weird Feelings
by slothprince
Summary: "Is this how love works?"
1. Chapter 1: Stormy Saturday

It was around 3:20 AM on a Saturday morning when the blonde boy checked the clock. He got up to get his mug of coffee and sat down in front of the television. He was watching Terrance and Phillip in the living room to keep him company. He was home alone since his parents were away for the weekend to do business work for the coffee shop. He looked outside to see there was a rough snow storm going on.

 _I hope my parents are doing okay._ Tweek thought to himself as he took another sip of the burning hot coffee. He was in the middle of drinking his coffee when he heard a knock on the door. "GAH!" Tweek blurt out. He got startled enough to make him spit out his coffee. He was lucky he had a good grasp on his mug or he would've spilled it. _S-shit who could that be at this time? OH GOD IS IT THE GNOMES?_ He didn't even realize that he was shaking with fear. He just shook it off and said it was probably the wind.

A minute didn't even pass by until there's another knock on the door. Only this time it's louder. Tweek put his mug down on the coffee table and got up cautiously, trying his best not to trip. There was another knock on the door that was followed with a voice that sounded familiar.

"Hello?" the nasally muffled out voice said.

 _Craig? What the hell is he doing here at this hour?_

Tweek managed to open the door with his shaking hands. When he opened it he was greeted with a cold gust of wind that was cold enough to make his skin sting. He saw Craig covered in snow and shivering. "W-what are you, uh doing here?" Tweek said in shock. "Can i explain inside?" Craig muttered out. Tweek nodded in agreement and moved aside to let the dark haired boy inside. Of course Craig would be shivering right now, he was wearing his usual blue jacket with his blue chullo hat that has a yellow poof ball on top. That wasn't enough to keep him warm. Tweek closed the door behind Craig and looked at him for a while. _Has he always been this tall?_ Craig caught him with a glare, "What?". Tweek snapped back to reality with a small blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. "hng! nothing! so w-why're you here?" Tweek said loudly.

"My ride crashed into a ditch." Craig said in his usual boring tone. "O-Oh, how come you decided to come over my house?"

"Is it a problem?" the tall boy hissed. "N-NO! I"M JUST SHOCKED YOU CAME TO MY HOUSE!" Tweek was shouting by now. If Craig stayed over he would end up deaf by the morning but he had no other choice, seeing that the storm wouldn't settle for a while. "Relax, Tweekers." _I forget that this is Tweek Tweak I'm talking to, A.K.A the most anxious person in town._ Craig couldn't help but smirk slightly at his fidgety friend. He always thought Tweek's twitching was somewhat cute. Tweek noticed Craig's smirk and looked at him shocked. Craig's smirk faded and said "Got Call of Duty?"

"Y-yeah, it's upstairs in m-my room." Craig nodded and made his way up as Tweek followed behind.

The two boys played Call of Duty in Tweek's room until Craig started to doze off. Unlike Tweek, Craig actually needed sleep. Craig tried to stay awake with Tweek but walking through the storm got him tired. His parents are gonna kill him for wrecking the car. Even worse, it's stuck in a ditch. Craig shook it off and climbed into Tweek's bed and passed out.

Tweek couldn't help but smile at the sight of one of the most troublesome boys in school, sleep like any ordinary teenager. Tweek left his room quietly and went back to the living room. It was 5 AM now meaning the shitty morning programs were on, like Jesus and Pals or Jimbo's hunting show. He went to take a sip of the coffee he left on the coffee table but it was too cold for his liking. He laid down on the couch, before he knew it he already drifted off into his sleep.

Craig woke up to find himself in a strange room. He then remembered he stayed over Tweek's house and passed out on his bed a few hours ago. He saw the clock and it read 8:45 AM. Craig heard some muffled screams coming from down stairs. He investigated in the living room to see they were coming from Tweek. _He's having another nightmare about gnomes isn't he?_

Tweek was screaming loud enough to wake the neighborhood up when he suddenly stopped. _Hm? Why are my lips warm?_ Tweek woke up when he felt the warm sensation on his lips and found the dark haired boy's lips against his own. Craig pulled back and blankly said "You scream too loud." Tweek was in too much shock to respond.

The same Craig Tucker he fought in elementary school, the same boy who would mostly ignore his presence every day, yeah that same Craig Tucker just kissed Tweek Tweak.

"W-what was that all a-about? Gah!" Tweek finally said after a long moment of silence. Craig looked at Tweek without breaking eye contact as if he were thinking just said.

"You were too loud."

"That d-didn't mean you had to kiss me!" Tweek started to get louder. "well it worked didn't it? You stopped screaming" _Yeah, just for a few minutes. Now he's at it again._ Tweek's face was flushed with a strong pigment of red. Tweek felt his cheeks get warm but he didn't want to worry about that now. There was another pause. There wasn't any sounds coming from both of them besides the voices coming from the television and the roaring winds from the still ongoing storm outside.


	2. Chapter 2: Blurry Days

"Well?" Craig mumbled out. Tweek was still speechless, he had no idea what to say. There were so many things going on through his head.

 _OH MY GOD AM I GAY? IS HE GAY? WHY DID HE KISS ME? SHIT THE GNOMES TOOK MY UNDERWEAR! WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO TELL MY PARENTS?!_

"Tweek!" Craig shouted slightly at the blonde as he grabbed him by the shoulders. "Are you okay?" he said in a somewhat concerned tone. Tweek just looked up at Craig and softly said "Why did you kiss me?". _This again? I thought i just told him like ten times already._ "Why not?" Craig simply said. Craig just brushed it off with a sigh. "Anyways, I gotta go, Tweekers." Craig said before giving Tweek a chance to respond. Craig put on his black converse and waved Tweek goodbye from the doorway. Tweek weakly waved back before closing the door. Tweek went back up to his room and laid down. The scent of Craig lingered on his pillow. _What the fuck am I going to do?_

The weekend was a blur. Next thing Tweek knew he was waking up at 6:20 AM on a Monday morning to go to school. He felt groggy and prepared the usual. He was taking small sips from his coffee as he put on his usual dirty green button-up shirt. He would try to fix his hair but no matter what his golden locks will always be a crazy mess. He was home alone, his parents were probably at the coffee shop serving their toxic coffee. Tweek left the house to go to the bus stop. He saw Clyde and Token there already. Tweek wasn't really a conversationalist when it came to them, or anyone really.

"Hey, Tweek." Clyde said awkwardly. "gah! h-hey Clyde" Tweek managed to say. Tweek just waved at Token, Token just nodded at him. Clyde waved and shouted "Yo! If it isn't Tucker fucker!" Tweek turned around to see Craig walking towards the bus stop while he flipped off Clyde. _It's too early to deal with Clyde's bullshit._ Craig grunted slightly, he looked more tired than usual. "Are you okay, Craig?" Token murmured. Craig just nodded. Token shook it off and began having a conversation with Clyde. Craig just closed his eyes as if he was trying to rest for a bit. Tweek couldn't help but notice Craig was slightly swaying back and forth.

 _Is he- YES HE IS!_

Before he knew it Craig was falling back, Tweek jumped in and grabbed Craig by his arm. Tweek didn't grab onto him strong enough and both of them were on the ground covered in snow. Well, at least Craig was. Tweek landed on top of him. Clyde and Token started to laugh which echoed in the quiet neighborhood. Tweek quickly got off Craig. "GAH! C-Craig! I'm so sorry!" He stood up and tried to help Craig onto his feet. Craig just let out a soft grunt. The bus came and the four boys got on. Tweek sat besides Craig who already dozed off and was leaning against the window. Token and Clyde sat in the back like usual. Cartman and Kyle were screaming at each other which didn't help Craig since he was trying to sleep. This bus ride felt like an eternity. _It's way too early for this, shit, I need more coffee._

Token, Clyde, and Tweek helped Craig off the bus. Clyde took Craig since they both had first period together. Tweek and Token walked together awkwardly until they bid their goodbyes and walked to their classes. _Talk about boring, why do I get fucking literature class first?_ Tweek wasn't good at speaking since he would stutter in every sentence. So what was the point of him taking literature if he had to do oral speeches and fuck up? He later went to art, Spanish, until finally the fourth period bell rang. Tweek headed to lunch where he met up with Craig who was sitting alone. Tweek sat next to him, without looking at him, he just said "hi". Craig wasn't even listening, his head was on the table.

 _Is he snoring? Yep._

Token and Clyde walked over to the table and sat down. Clyde shook his head, "He told me he's tired as fuck because he stayed up all night watching a Red Racer marathon. Talk about childish." Token and Tweek laughed, Craig has always loved that show as a kid. Although Craig was sleeping he still flipped them off.

When lunch was over, Tweek took over since he had Craig in his last four periods. They went to Science class, as soon as Craig sat down he fell asleep on his desk. It didn't make a difference since Craig never payed attention in any of his classes anyways. P.E was a pain in the ass since Craig was just standing around. In Math Craig slept as the class went on without him. Finally, the last bell rang and the hallways were flooded with students of all grades. Tweek decided to wait until the hallways cleared up a bit before dragging Craig onto the bus. Getting him off the bus was a bigger challenge. Token, Clyde, and Tweek somehow managed to carry him out. The three boy waved goodbye and Tweek walked Craig home.

Tweek knocked on the door which was opened by his little sister Ruby. "eh, just take him upstairs." Ruby said in an irritated tone and went back to watch the television in the kitchen.

It took Tweek ten minutes to get Craig into his bed. When Craig finally got into his bed Tweek smiled slightly. It was the same Craig he saw when he was sleeping in his room on Saturday morning. Tweek leaned in slightly and kissed Craig on the lips. Craig just kissed him back before turning around to face the wall. _What the fuck am I doing?_ Tweek's face was red and quickly scurried his way out of his room where he said goodbye to Ruby and left.

Craig opened his eyes and smiled slightly. _I knew he had a thing for me._ Craig thought in his head and drifted off into his sleep once more.


	3. Chapter 3: Day Out

The rest of the week was the same for the boys and Craig just about had it. It was Friday morning and Craig woke up with a plan. He got ready for school and ran downstairs to eat some waffles with his little sister.

"You look stupid." Ruby said pointing at the blue chullo hat with the yellow poof ball on top that Craig always wore. Craig merely flipped off his sister, it was a daily routine in the Tucker household.

Craig quickly finished his waffles and met up with the gang at the bus stop. Token and Clyde were having their own conversation as always. Tweek was just standing there awkwardly since he never spoke. "H-hey, Craig" Tweek said. The dark haired boy responded with a quick glare.

"Hey, Tweek." Craig spoke softly so the other two boys didn't hear.

"Y-yeah?" Tweek stuttered out, as hard as he tried he could never speak normally.

"Let's ditch school" Craig said without looking at Tweek.

Tweek never ditched school in his life. He hated school but if his parents ever found out they would kill him. It's too much pressure for him.

"gah! C-Craig, I've never-"

"-you've never ditched school?" Craig quickly cut Tweek off. Tweek just nodded as he looked down. Craig just let out a small huff which formed a little cloud since it was freezing outside. South Park's temperature is the equivalent to Antarctica's.

Tweek really wanted to skip school but the pressure was killing him. "A-alright, I'll skip school with you just this o-one time, hng!"

Craig smirked slightly, "Alright". Craig Tucker was one of those boys who didn't speak much and would expect you to just follow along. In the distance the bus' engines were echoed through the neighborhood.

"W-wait when are w-we leaving?" Tweek quickly said since the bus was coming. Craig was just simply taking his book bag off and threw it behind the bush. Clyde and Token noticed but didn't bother to ask. Tweek looked confused until the tall boy took Tweek's book bag and did the same. "W-wha? Craig, I need that!-" Tweek screamed out as the bus drew near. Craig just put his finger over his mouth to signal him to be quiet. The bus finally got to their bus stop and the four boys got on.

When Tweek and Craig finally sat down in their usual seat, the background sounds were the same that consisted from Cartman and his gang screaming bloody murder, to Bebe and Wendy gossiping about the new trends or some shit.

"I'll explain later." Craig simply said as he looked outside the window for the entire ride to school. Tweek wanted to ask more questions since this was his first time but he knew Tucker wouldn't speak.

After a long ten minute ride, Craig and Tweek got off and went into the school building. Craig walked away where he met with Clyde and they both walked away. SHIT _! Did he forget already?!_ "Craig!" Tweek screamed out. Craig looked back slightly and held up three fingers. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?!_ Before he knew it the blue chullo hat with the yellow poof ball disappeared in the ocean of students.

The last bell rang as Tweek ran off to his first class. His short, bitchy teacher started to rattle on about how 'stupid' he is for forgetting his book bag.

 _If we're going to ditch why can't we ditch first period. I hate literature._

Tweek kept thinking about the three fingers trying to figure what it meant. He went on through second and third period. He never liked Spanish, he could barely speak English so this was pointless. He was trying to listen to the teacher talking about vegetables or some shit in Spanish. But he couldn't understand so what was the point.

He decided to not pay attention at all, so he looked around the room. There were a lot of posters that said things in Spanish. All he could make out was a poster with some girl that said 'Hola!'. He kept looking around until his eyes caught something by the door. There was a tall boy wearing a blue hat with a yellow poof ball on top.

 _Craig._ Tweek raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom. The teacher wouldn't let him at first since there were ten minutes left but he insisted. She let him go and he sprinted outside.

"Hola, como estas?" Craig said as he met with Tweek's eyes. Tweek looked at Craig in confusion, the tall boy leaning on the wall couldn't help but laugh.

 _Whoa, did he just laugh?_ Tweek's eyes widened. "Yeah, I have emotions too." Craig said in his boring tone as he stood up and started to walk towards the gym. Tweek followed behind him as they entered the gym, it was empty. It was usually filled with horny teenagers who smell like a sweaty gym sock.

The two boys walked out the back door from the gym that led to the outside field. As expected it was covered in snow. Craig grunted as he climbed over the fence. "Do you think you can handle this?" Craig said from the other side. Tweek blushed in embarrassment and furrowed his eyebrows.

"O-of course I can! Who d-do you take me for?" Tweek started to climb over the fence as he said "I beat you up in grade school, r-remember?"

"We both fucked each other up, _equally_." Craig hissed at him and started to walk away. Tweek laughed and walked next to the tall boy.

"So.. w-where are we going? gah!" Tweek forgot that he could get in trouble for skipping school. _Boy, am I going to get it this time._

 _"_ I dunno." he said while looking ahead.

"What do you mean you d-don't know?" Tweek loudly said. "Fine, let's go to Stark's Pond."

They two boys were walking until they reached the bush near the bus stop where Craig threw their book bags in. They got their belongings and walked towards the direction of the pond. They both awkwardly walked together in silence until they reached it. It was probably around 10 AM right now, Token and Clyde probably assumed the two of them skipped school. Not like it would make a difference, they both barely talk to them anyways.

"So, uh, what do you want t-to do?"

The pond was extremely quiet, there was no one here. Tweek doesn't like it when he's in a quiet place. Even worse, he's in a quiet with a _quiet_ boy. Tweek sometimes wondered why the two of them were even friends. They were polar opposites. Tweek was fidgety and had anxiety meanwhile Craig was quiet and calm all the time. It was rare for Craig to show any emotions whatsoever.

"Hm, we can just sit down." he mumbled as he pointed towards the bench. Tweek just followed his flow and sat down. Craig followed along and put his arm on the bench.

 _This is so fucking awkward. I should've ditched with Clyde or Token._ Craig sighed. Tweek was fumbling around with his thumbs since he had nothing else to do.

Tweek was going to say something but got interrupted by Craig putting his hand on Tweek's cheek. _Shit, not again._

The dark haired boy had done it again, he pulled Tweek into a second kiss.

 _What is wrong with me._

Craig blushed slightly in embarrassment as he pulled away. Tweek was burning compared to Craig. "A-again?" Tweek managed to say. Craig just simply nodded as a response. The pressure was killing Tweek. _To hell with it! We're going to be awkward no matter what._

Tweek pulled Craig into another kiss. The dark haired boy went along with it and kissed him back.

 _He tastes just like coffee, of course._

 _Craig tastes like mint._

The two of them pulled away. Whoa, way to be awkward.

"Let's go somewhere else" Craig said quietly. Tweek just nodded as both of them started to walk. They ended up stopping at the movie theater.

"N-nothing scary, r-right?"

"I was hoping for some horror but if you don't want to-"

"N-no! I'm f-fine, if you want to then s-sure, argh!" Tweek tried to lie, he hated scary stuff that ranged from stealing underwear gnomes or things that would suck his blood.

Craig just nodded and they both bought tickets for one of the Scream movies. He had no idea which one it was but he was pretty sure they're all equally the same. Tweek bought himself a coffee, he really needed caffeine in his system. Craig bought a small popcorn bag.

The two of them entered the small theater room, there wasn't anyone there. This was worse than what Tweek expected. He's alone in a room with Craig who he may or may not like. And the cherry on top is that they're going to watch a scary movie. Both of them sat all the way in the back in the center.

The beginning of the movie was boring according to Craig, Tweek was already terrified. He was scared enough that he would grab onto Craig's arm whenever there were jump-scares. Craig would simply pat Tweek on the head and return to watching the 'scary' movie. Tweek spent which what felt like an eternity trying to watch Scream. Although most of the time he was either screaming or hiding behind Craig.

Craig found it somewhat annoying but mostly cute. He was probably going to have nightmares about it all night. They both left the theater and walked over to Craig's house. To Tweek's surprise, Craig's parents were home. Craig's parents shouted at him but he just flipped them off, his parents doing the same thing.

"D-dude! W-what if your parents, argh! Call my p-parents?!" Tweek started to babble on again. It's the one thing that got on Craig's nerves.

"My p-parents are going t-to kill me! I can't take the pressure! GAH!" Tweek was screaming by now. _Ugh, I'm going to end up deaf._

Craig just put his hand over Tweek's mouth, now Tweek's screams were muffled out but it was close enough. All he did was pat Tweek on his head. "Shush"

Tweek was trying to say something but he sounded like Kenny only he stuttered, Craig took his hand off his mouth. He took a deep breath and screamed out "How can I-I calm down when my parents can find o-out!" _Not this again._

Craig quickly locked lips with Tweek, placing his hand on his Cheek. _Finally, peace and quiet._ Craig pulled back and said with his nasally voice, "I'll get you coffee." He got up and left his room.

 _Gah! Why does he keep fucking_ doing _that?_ Tweek brushed his fingers against his lips. _Shit, I'm gay._


	4. Chapter 4: At the Tucker Residence

Craig came back with two cups in his hand, coffee for Tweek and tea for Craig.

"I hope you like black" Craig said as he handed Tweek the cup of coffee. It was 2 PM now, Craig's little sister was almost going to come home. Tweek realized he didn't tell his parents that he was going to be over Craig's house. Tweek took out his flip phone and texted his parents to not worry about him. Craig just sat on his bed, silently drinking his tea while staring at the boy with crazy blonde hair. "You should really stay over today" Craig murmured out.

"R-really?" Tweek said in a surprised tone. Craig just nodded, "Yeah, I'm always bored."

"But I t-thought you liked nice and boring stuff, hng!"

"Yeah, I do." _He doesn't speak much does he?_ "A-alright, I guess I-I'll tell my parents" Tweek reached out for his phone again, the only sound in the room was Tweek's phone making beeping sounds as he typed. Craig put his cup down and turned on his Xbox One. He originally wanted the Play Station 4 but Cartman and his stupid gang fucked everything up so he ended up buying the Xbox One. He had to admit it, it was kind of worth it.

"A-alright my parents said it was fine" Craig just nodded and threw a controller at Tweek. They two of them played Portal for a long time. When Craig looked at the clock it read 5:39 PM. Craig's mom came in his room with a box of pizza. "We ordered pizza a while ago so you two boys can finish the rest."

"Dad didn't eat the whole pizza?" Craig hissed out. Craig's mom just scoffed and flipped him off, Craig returned the favor. there were three slices left. Craig took a slice and handed another one to Tweek. When Craig finished it he took the last piece and bit into it. "You can have the rest." He gave it to Tweek who still hasn't finished his first slice. _Does this c-count as an indirect kiss?_ Tweek just took it when he finished his first slice. He looked at the bitten pizza then at the back of Craig's head who was sitting in front of the television and watching Red Racer.

Tweek took a bite at the pizza and looked at the cage that stood by Craig's bedside lamp. His room was a navy blue covered in posters from bands, the one that stood out was his Red Racer poster. He kept eating his pizza when he saw, Stripe, Craig's guinea pig shuffling around. Craig heard it as well and took him out. "Hope you don't mind" he said before he tore off a small piece of the pizza and gave it to him. Tweek smiled, he never saw Craig care about anyone this much. The dark haired boy put the gray haired guinea pig on the floor and he wandered around.

Craig took off his blue sweater and returned to watching Red Racer. _He's such a fucking dork. He even wears a Red Racer shirt.._

Tweek finished off his pizza slice and joined Craig. Stripe ran off onto Craig's lap and Craig just petted his head slightly. Tweek didn't really get the plot of Red Racer, Craig was glued to the screen.

They both watched Red Racer for twenty minutes until it was over. Craig just sighed, the only reason he owned a t.v was to watch Red Racer.

"so what do you want to do?" Craig said while he fixed his hat. "erm- I'm n-not sure.." Tweek said softly. Craig stood up with Stripe in his arms and put him back inside his cage.

"Let's go back to the pond" Tweek nodded as he started to put his dress shoes back on. They both left the house and started to walk towards the pond. Tweek was slightly shivering since it always gets colder at night. Craig noticed and took off his black scarf and wrapped it around Tweek. Tweek blushed slightly and buried his face in it, it smelled like Craig and it was warmer than the flames of hell.

They both walked in silence until they reached the park. The sun had already set, the sky's color was a mix between lavender and a dark blue. There were some stars already visible in the horizon. The streets were quiet, the only thing killing the silence was the boy's footsteps against the snow and the wind. They both reached the park and sat on the bench that they sat on just a few hours ago.

This was nice, it was almost like those sappy rom-com dates. Craig closed his eyes and put head hands behind his head. He heard someone behind them but didn't bother to look behind until the person put their hands on his shoulders. The tall boy got up and sucker punched them square on the jaw. Tweek just jumped up that followed with a scream.

"Dude! What the fack!" _Oh, great. It's this fat ass._ Cartman was rubbing his jaw as he cursed under his breath. Kyle and Stan were laughing. _Great. his gang is here._ Tweek just looked down at Eric.

"We told you it wouldn't go as planned" Kyle said as he was laughing. Craig just looked down at Cartman and said in an exasperate tone "what do you want, fat ass?"

"HEY! I'm not fat! I'm big boned!" _Sure you are, yet all you eat is fattening foods._ "sure, so what do you want?" Craig said again. Tweek just kept looking at Craig awkwardly. He fought him before so he knew how hard he punched, especially on the jaw.

"nothing, dude! gawd!" Craig just shook it off and looked at Tweek as to tell him _'Let's go'._ Tweek nodded and followed behind Craig who started to walk away.

"You're not even going to say _sorry_?!" Eric screamed out. Craig turned around and said "Yeah, I'm sorry your mom is a slut!" that was followed with a middle finger. _Classic, Craig._ The two of the walked away although Eric was still screaming from the distance.

 _Why do people even like them? They still owe me my one hundred bucks from that one time._

Tweek looked at his phone's clock. It was already 7:05 PM. The path that Craig took seemed familiar. _Duh, we're going back to our old elementary school._

They climbed over the stone wall and walked over to the old playground they used to play in when they were small. Tweek immediately walked over to the swing set where he started to swing himself back and forth. Craig sat on the swing next to Tweek and watched him swing next to him.

 _This is the first time he's not fidgety._ Craig smiled slightly at Tweek, good thing it was dark so Tweek couldn't see him smiling.

"Craig d-do you like me?" Tweek said as he started to slow down from swinging. It was really dark now, the only light that illuminated on them was from the moon but it would be covered by a few clouds every once in a while. Craig just looked up and thought about it for a while.

"You know what, Tweek?" he spoke lowly and paused.

"Yeah, I do"

Tweek couldn't help but feel his heart flutter, Craig got up and walked over to Tweek where he leaned and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5: Sleeping Boys

Craig was surprised, he never felt like this about anyone. He couldn't believe he opened up for his caffeine-addict friend.

"Let's go back to my place" Craig said softly and turned away. He was so glad it was dark out so Tweek couldn't Craig's red cheeks. It was around 9 PM, it was getting even colder by the hour. The two of them climbed over the stone wall and started to make their way to Craig's house. They were both walking really close to each other, Craig just got a hold of Tweek's hand and held it the entire way to his house. It was dark and no one was outside at this time so no one would see them holding hands. Tweek just blushed even more, he never did anything like this before.

Craig didn't show much affection so this was different for him, he only showed any kind of affection to Stripe. There was flurry of snow in the air that was caused by the wind knocking snow over from building's roofs. When they were a block away from Craig's house, Craig let go of Tweek's hand. Tweek felt a little disappointed by this but he remembered his dad was a strict catholic who is against homosexuality. _What the fuck am I saying? We aren't even together._

Craig opened the door and his parents didn't even bother to ask where he was since he was already seventeen years old. The two of them went up to Craig's room where they both found Ruby.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Craig snapped at Ruby. "I was looking through your loot, as i suspected. Nothing _valuable_." She sang and skipped out of his room. He flipped her off when she had her back facing him but she held up her middle finger too. _If I ever flipped off my parents they would kill me._

Craig took his chullo hat and sweater off but his shirt came off as well. He just shrugged and got a towel. "I'm going to shower" he said as he ruffled Tweek's hair, it's messy enough, he just made it worse. Tweek tried to tame his hair but it was pointless, he was twitching without even noticing. _Craig must have been working out lately, he's too skinny to be buff though,_ Tweek let out a soft chuckle. He needed coffee immediately but he wanted to wait until Craig got out. To kill time he just looked at Stripe, who was sleeping in the corner of his cage.

He look around Craig's room, there were plenty of things from their childhood. He found the CD with the title of 'The Llama Brothers', there was even a shitty photo-shopped picture of Craig and Eric's gang riding llamas. It was probably from that one time they conned Craig into joining their Peruvian flute bands. There were a pair of pink glasses by his dresser. _Fucking metrosexual..._ That was a dark time for the town of South Park, he kept looking at pictures of Craig until the door was slammed open.

"what are you doing?" Craig said with his nasally tone. Tweek jumped up, anything could scare the fidgety boy. "N-nothing! I was j-just looking around!" Craig just nodded, his jet black hair fell over his eyes. He never noticed how long his hair actually is, his chullo hat always hid his hair. "You can go shower too, if you want" Craig said as he put on his pajama pants and dried off his hair.

"B-but i didn't bring a-any clothes, hng!" Tweek said loudly. "I c-can't be naked!" Craig just smiled "you can borrow clothes, idiot." Tweek just face palmed for making himself an idiot in front of Craig. Craig took out some boxers, sweats and a red racer shirt. "Here, there are towels in the bathroom" Craig said as he handed him the clothes. Tweek just nodded and walked out to the hallway where Craig's parents were getting ready to go out. "Tweek, be a dear and tell Craig we're going out to a party and to take care of Ruby for us" Craig's blonde mother said as Tweek just nodded. They both walked down the stairs and Craig's fat dad just glared at Tweek.

Tweek put the clothes in the bathroom that was filled with steam. He ran into Craig's room to tell him about his parent's absence for the night. Craig just scoffed and got up to go look at Ruby's room. "She's gone, of course." Craig sighed and called his parents. Tweek went inside the bathroom, luckily he left the door opened so the steam was gone. He could hear Craig arguing with his mom or dad on the phone. _I'm assuming this is a normal thing?_ Tweek thought to himself and turned on the water. He preferred to shower with cold water so he could wake up. He showered quickly when he heard the door opened.

"C-Craig?" Tweek said loudly since the running water would muffle out his speaking.

"Yeah, I'm here." He said. Tweek heard the sink's faucet running. _Oh, he's brushing his teeth._ Tweek just shook it off and continued to wash his hair. He turned off the running water and tried to reach out for the towel but it was out of his reach. Craig got the towel and handed it to him. Tweek wrapped the towel around his waist and got out, Craig was done brushing his teeth but for some reason he was leaning against the bathroom door.

"E-erm, not to b-be rude but why are y-you still in the bathroom?"

Craig laughed slightly, "Don't worry I don't bite". Tweek felt a shiver crawl up his spine, as he put the red racer shirt on" _It smelled like Craig._

"I'll be in my room" Craig said and left the bathroom, closing the bathroom door behind him. _Finally, i get some_ privacy.

He put the boxers on along with the sweatpants Craig gave him. He walked out of the bathroom and walked over to Craig's room. He was looking through a box that were filled with DVD's. "Let's watch a scary movie?" the dark haired boy said as he kept digging through the box.

"Can I go m-make coffee? I really need some r-right now. Argh!" Craig nodded and threw some DVD's onto his bed. Tweek went downstairs to the kitchen and started to heat up some coffee. The aroma of coffee made him sick to his stomach but the taste was always good. Tweek was pouring the coffee in a cup and went back up stairs. It was almost 10 PM. Craig was sitting on his bed and was watching some trailers from the Cd but he skipped them with the remote. Tweek joined him and sat besides him as he took a sip on the coffee, he felt much better.

They were watching the Terrance and Phillip movie that Kyle's mom made a huge deal about. She almost got Terrance and Phillip executed for fuck's sake. They were thirty minutes in when Craig fell asleep. Tweek finished his coffee and felt horrible, he wanted to get up and get more but he didn't want to wake Craig up. Tweek just laid down besides Craig and let out a yawn. Stripe began to make munching sounds as he ate from his food bowl. Craig was facing the wall as he snored quietly, Tweek cuddled up against Craig and faced towards the television which showed Terrance and Phillip singing 'Uncle Fucker'.

Craig turned around and put his arms around Tweek's waist. Tweek turned around to face Craig, the dark haired boy planted a kiss on Tweek's forehead and went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Long Gone

It was around 7 AM when Tweek heard a loud scream from a man. Tweek jerked awake which caused him to fall onto the floor. Tweek heard Craig screaming as well, he's never heard him like this. Tweek saw Craig and his dad screaming at each other from the slightly opened door of Craig's room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing sleeping with another boy?!" Craig's red-haired father said.

"It's not like we fucked!" Craig screamed back. _Shit, I forgot his dad isn't very fond of homosexuals._ He got up and put his shoes on, he knew he had to go soon so there wouldn't be anymore problems. Tweek walked out of the room where his dad glared at Tweek.

"And _YOU!_ " Thomas exclaimed loudly and pointed at Tweek. "Argh! Y-yes?" Tweek felt himself fidgeting, his eyes couldn't help but twitch.

"How dare you trying to make my son a homosex-" before he knew it he was decked on the jaw by Craig. "don't bring him into this." Craig said in a solemn tone. "You son of a bitch!" Thomas shouted in pure anger, he punched Craig back in the gut. "GAH! STOP IT!" Tweek shouted and ran into the middle where he was greeted by Thomas' blow to the cheek. He was hit pretty hard, now he knows where Craig gets it from.

"Tweek! What did I tell you?! Don't get him involved!" Craig shouted at his father. Laura, Craig's mom, came out of her room and tried to hold Thomas back. "Thomas! Stop it! They're children!" Tweek looked at Craig who was gasping slightly for air, the wind must have been knocked out of him when his 'dad' punched him. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Thomas screamed out. Craig went into his room to grab his guinea pig's cage and walked out, Tweek following behind.

Craig grabbed the car keys to his car that just got out of the shop, Tweek got in the passenger seat as Craig put Stripe's cage in the back and put the seat belt over his cage. He then flipped off the house, got in the car and drove away.

* * *

Craig parked his car on a parking slot in Harbucks. Tweek was rubbing his cheek, he saw himself on the car's mirror and his cheek was turning into a pigment of purple. Craig sighed, "You okay, Tweekers?" Tweek just nodded, he wanted to cry but he held them in. "A-are you okay? Argh!" Tweek tried to say without hinting that he was close to crying. Craig just nodded slightly and looked back at the cage he brought along with himself, Stripe was sleeping not knowing what was going on. Craig got out of the car and Tweek followed behind, they both entered Harbucks. "Order what ever you want" Craig said in his regular tone.

 _Honestly? After everything that happened you don't show any emotion?_ Tweek just ordered a regular coffee, Harbuck's coffee was way better than the coffee that his parents made. This was heaven compared to the toxic coffee from Tweek Bros.

They both sat next to each other at a table next to the door. Tweek took sips of his coffee as Craig merely looked outside and back at Tweek. "h-hey Craig? hng!" Tweek finally managed to say. "hm?" Craig said as he looked Tweek dead in the eye.

"If you want you can stay over my p-place!" Tweek rushed out. "You sure? Two more people crammed in your room might not be comfortable" the dark haired boy said after a pause. _Two people? Oh- right. Stripe._

"No w-way dude! You and Stripe will b-be fine in m-my room!" he said and took another sip of his coffee. "Alright, but I warned you."

Craig reached for his phone that was in his pocket and called someone. Tweek was trying to make out who Craig was talking to but by the way Craig was talking it was either Token or Clyde. "Alright, cool. I'll see you at your place in 30 then." Craig turned off his phone and returned it to his pocket. When Tweek finished his cup of coffee they both drove off again. The five minute ride went over to Clyde's house. Craig got out and looked at Tweek as to say, 'stay here.'

Tweek looked back at Craig's guinea pig who was drinking water, usually he would have a bigger cage but Craig always put him in his small cage when he would sleep. Craig came back to open the trunk of his car where the three boys put boxes in the trunk. When they were done, Craig waved at Token and Clyde and went back in the car. "W-what was that a-about? argh!"

"Token and Clyde finally showed that they are good friends by getting some of my things from my parent's house." Tweek just nodded.

"Don't worry, the boxes will stay in my car." Craig added. "Dude, it's fine you c-can bring them in!" Craig just nodded and stayed silent for the entire ride to Tweek's house. Craig parked the car as Tweek ran inside to his house to tell his parent's about Craig's presence in the household for who knows how long. Tweek's mom was shocked at the bruise that was on Tweek's cheek but was interrupted when Craig came inside awkwardly, holding Stripe's cage with both hands.

"Is that a guinea pig? How cute!" Tweek's mom cooed. Craig just smiled slightly to be a proper guest. He doesn't normally do this but since Tweek's parents are kind enough to let him stay, he'll be nice. "Now, Craig. Are your parent's okay with you staying here?" Tweek's dad asked. _Hell, my own dad kicked me out. He doesn't give a single fuck about me._ "Yeah." Craig finally said. Tweek's dad nodded and he went outside alongside with Tweek. They both started to bring boxes up into Tweek's room. Craig put Stripe's cage down near Tweek's computer desk. The dark haired boy went down to bring up boxes. After five minutes they managed to get the four boxes up. It was around 10 AM when Craig got settled in, he took Stripe out of his cage. "Sorry, buddy. I'll try to find a new place to live so you can get room to play again" Craig said softly to Stripe and gave him a small peck on the top of his head.

Tweek walked in and jumped on his messy bed, "h-how's he doing?" Tweek said and sat back up. "He's fine, I guess." Craig glanced over at Tweek and the bruise on Tweek's left cheek caught his eyes. Craig got up and hugged Tweek. "I'm sorry" Craig said softly. Tweek didn't know what he was talking about until Craig softly put his hand over Tweek's cheek. Tweek winced slightly at the pain, Craig immediately removed his hand from his cheek. Instead, Craig softly kissed Tweek's bruised up cheek.

* * *

((Sorry for my delay in updating! D: I was a bit busy ^^"))


	7. Chapter 7: Monday

It was still really early in the town South Park. Craig and Tweek were playing video games all day to help them forget about what happened earlier in the morning. They were both laughing and screaming as they played shitty Xbox games, other than that it was quiet. Tweek's parents were in their coffee shop, trying their best to compete with Harbucks. Normally, Tweek would also be helping out as a waiter but Saturdays and Sundays were his days off. They both went downstairs to prepare breakfast, the pizza that they ate the day before wasn't enough. Craig was making eggs as Tweek watched the waffles toast and try not to scream when the buzzer would ding to indicate that they were ready to eat.

Tweek prepared coffee and tea since Craig wasn't a big of a fan when it came to coffee. When they finished the two of them sat in the living room and watched t.v, luckily Red Racer was on to keep Craig entertained. The two boys ate as they both... well, Craig watched Red Racer. When it cut to a commercial break about Cheesy Poofs or some shit Craig turned his attention to Tweek.

"I think I'm going to go find a job today" Craig said and took a bite of his waffle afterwards. "H-huh? but why?" the blonde with crazy hair said after he took a sip of his coffee.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I need to find somewhere to live, _independently._ " he finally said in a low voice. Tweek hummed to think of something to say, he really didn't want Craig to leave. "argh! No way, man! T-that's way too much pressure!" Tweek said loudly. "Maybe y-you can work at Tweek B-Bros. with me and m-my, gah! parents!" Craig didn't know what to say, it was generous but Tweek Bros. didn't get a lot of customers. _To hell with it as long as I get money._

"sure." Craig took another bite of the waffle and returned his attention to the t.v screen that was showing Red Racer. They both ate in silence until they finally finished eating.

"Let's go out" Craig said in a solemn tone.

"To w-where?"

"I don't know."

 _Fuck, I hate it when he doesn't elaborate his sentences. But then again it's common._ Tweek just sighed and ran upstairs to grab his shoes, and to turn off the t.v. He ran back down to an empty living room. _You fuck..._ Tweek locked the front door and ran outside to catch up with Craig who was already at the end of the block.

"W-where are we g-going, ngh!" Tweek said quietly as he tried to regain his breath from running. Craig didn't even look back at Tweek, he just kept walking without responding. Sometimes Tweek wondered why the two of them were friends, the world may just never know. They walked for about ten minutes and ended up in a pet shop. _Stripe._ Immediately came into Tweek's mind. Craig walked over to the small animal aisle and looked around for a while until he found it. Food.

"He's running low on guinea pig food." He reached into his pocket to take out a wallet. Tweek looked confused, that wasn't the same wallet that he had before when he bought the ticket at the movie theater a while back. Craig caught Tweek looking at him as if he has never looked at a wallet before. "Stole it from my old man" he said and smirked. _Holy shit, that's a lot of money._ He paid and they both went back to Tweek's house. Craig went upstairs and took Stripe out of his small cage, he opened the medium sized bag which held guinea pig food and poured it into a small bowl. Stripe instantly walked over to the bowl and began to chew loudly and made soft sounds. Craig couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Tweek screamed and jumped out of bed to the sound of the alarm clock letting out a rooster's loud 'cock-a-doodle-doo'. Craig grunted in agony, he didn't know which was worse. The annoying rooster's scream or Tweek's... annoying scream.

 _It's way too early for this bullshit._ Craig pushed the button to end the rooster's yelping. Tweek was still on the floor screaming like a lunatic.

"THE G-GNOMES! THEY WANT MY BLOOD! GAH!" Craig rubbed his eyes and looked down at Tweek, he was shaking like hell.

"Tweek."

"THEY'RE HERE TO TAKE M-MY BLOOD!"

"Tweek."

"I'M GOING TO DIEEEEE!"

"Tweek!" Craig screamed out as he sat down besides the crazy blonde. Tweek opened his eyes and looked up at Craig, his dark hair was almost a big of a mess as Tweek's.

"I-I'm okay, ngh! I j-just need coffee"

Craig helped Tweek up and put on his blue chullo hat. Craig walked downstairs to be greeted by Tweek's parents. "Good-morning, Craig" Tweek's brunette mother said in a cheery tone. "Good-morning" he said with a small smile grabbing the cup of coffee set aside for Tweek. "Now, Craig. Remember today is your first day." Tweek's dad said as he drank coffee. _Shit, I forgot I'm working there now._

"Yeah, I'll be there after school." He went back upstairs and put the cup of coffee on his computer desk. "T-thanks" Tweek took the coffee and began to chug it down. Tweek took off his shirt to put on his usual dirty green button-up. He was very thin and his skin was an ivory color. Craig just grabbed his blue jacket and put it over the shirt he slept with. The two of them walked out of the house when the clock hit 6:45. They both walked together to their usual bus stop. Naturally, Token and Clyde were already there before them.

" . Sir Tucker." Clyde said in an obnoxious tone and soon after burst out laughing. Token cleared his throat and rolled his eyes.

"So how are you doing having to share a room with Sir Twitch-a-lot?"

"Gah!" Tweek screamed out. _I'm not a fan of the screaming but he's fun._

"It's okay."

The bus stopped at their bus stop and they all got on the bus which began a new day of torture and learning.

* * *

It was fourth period now and Tweek was heading his way to the cafeteria. Sure, Craig wasn't about talking but he enjoyed his company. Usually, Craig would be the first one there but he wasn't.

 _He probably got detention again._

Clyde was the second one to get to the table. "Hey, Tweek!" the brunette said as he slapped Tweek's back.

"Argh!" Tweek jolted up slightly and smiled at Clyde.

 _Shit, that hurt_

Token came along, waved at Tweek and began to talk to Clyde as soon as he sat down. Tweek was bored as hell, Token and Clyde were practically married even though Clyde and Craig have been friends since birth. Tweek wanted to get up and buy a coffee but he forgot his wallet at home. He cursed under his breath, he just looked around the cafeteria. Cartman and his gang sat on their usual table, they were usually screaming as Eric ate an entire horse. The girls had their own table, he saw Bebe wave at his direction. He looked behind but Bebe insisted it was him and signaled him to go over with a hand gesture.

He felt like he was going to regret it. Tweek got up and started to walk over to the girl's table. God, he could already smell the exaggerated amount of perfume they wear. "So, Tweek is it?" Bebe said in her usual girly voiced as she played with her hair. Tweek thought he should stay silent on this one, wise choice. He simply just nodded trying to stay calm. "We think you like someone in school~" Bebe added on. Wendy and Heidi giggled. "A boring, tall someone!" Wendy added. Tweek instantly thought about Craig. "W-what are y-you guys talking about?!" Tweek felt his cheeks get a little red. The girls laughed. "I knew it!" Bebe screamed out as she jumped off her seat.

Tweek just violently shook his head. "Argh! I don't k-know what y-youre-"

"C'mon Tweek! It's so obvious. Why would Craig ditch school and choose you? " Wendy said.

"Because w-we're friends! Gah!" _Fuck, I really need coffee or I'm going to throw up._

"righhht" Bebe slurred out. She smacked her pink lips. "Y-you are all just, agh! Crazy!" Tweek said as he quickly walked away from them, he could hear them making kissing sounds and laughing. Token and Clyde were laughing. "What's wrong Tweek? Did the girl's get to ya?" Token said. "Yeah, man. Stay away from Bebe. She's a bitch." Clyde added on. He forgot that he dated Bebe when they were in elementary school.

Tweek started to pound his head on the table. He felt an arm around his shoulder. "Stop it." the low solemn voice said. Tweek looked up, it was Craig. "W-where were you? gah!" Craig removed his arm from Tweek's shoulder and let out an irritated sigh. "Bitchy teacher got pissed off about my 'attitude' and made me stay for a ten minute lecture." Tweek looked over at the table with the girls and he could see them whispering and pointing at his direction. Tweek grunted and slammed his forehead onto the table again. "T-that sucks, man! argh!"

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah"

Token pulled Craig over and told him about the ordeal that Tweek had to go through with the girls before he got to the cafeteria. Craig looked over at the girls and gave them the finger and he returned to Tweek. "You need coffee?" Craig simply said. Tweek just nodded, he had a headache now from banging onto the table. He's banged his head onto this table numerous of times he was surprised there wasn't a dent in it.

Craig got up and a few minutes later he was back. "here." Tweek lifted his head to the sweet smell of caffeine. "ngh! t-thanks.." he said as he gulped down the coffee. The girls were still giggling about them. Craig got easily annoyed he got up and walked over to them. "What do you want from Tweek?" Craig said as he put his hands on the table.

"Oh!~ Nothing!" Bebe cheerfully said. "It's so cute that you're protective of your boyfriend" Heidi said. Craig laughed. " 'boyfriend'?"

"Yeah, aren't you two dating?" Wendy said. Craig glared at her. "and if we are?" he said in an irritated voice.

"Well aren't you?" _I don't know._

"Maybe we are maybe we aren't. Still none of your fucking business."

Bebe giggled and began to play with her hair, "Rude. I like it. If you two aren't dating then go out with me" she winked. All the girls began shrieking and going 'ooh!'. _They're so fucking annoying._

"Sorry, I don't date skanks." Craig smirked and walked away. Bebe blew a kiss at him, he just flipped her off. When Craig sat down Token and Clyde looked at him like if they just saw a ghost.

"DUDE! BEBE IS SO INTO YOU!" Token screamed out.

"So?"

"She's super into you! She flirted with you! Well, it looked like it.." Clyde added on. Tweek just sat silently drinking his coffee.

"She did ask me out." Craig said.

Tweek made a small pitiful sound. He was hoping the loud commotion of the students in the cafe would cover it up.

"What'd you say?!" Clyde eagerly said. Craig looked back at Bebe and flipped her off again. Token shook his head, "You had a chance and you blew it. Almost every guy wants to date that blonde babe." The guys began rattling over it, Tweek just felt sick to his stomach he got up and went to the bathroom.


End file.
